Happy Birthday
by zeppoJane
Summary: Stefan's away and Damon gets Elena a very special birthday gift.


**A/N: I'm still writing my other Delena fic so don't panic. I just had this naughty little one-shot rattling around in my brain and had to set it free. Enjoy. **

Elena's POV-

It was my eighteenth birthday today, Bonnie and Caroline were throwing me a party at the grill later because Stefan was out of town for the week. I laid out a set of black lingerie, a purple t-shirt, and pair of dark skinny jeans on my bed. I headed to the shower to get ready for the party not seeing Damon sitting in the tree just outside my window.

Damon's POV-

Today was Elena's birthday and I had a very special present for her planned. I climbed the tree outside her window and watched her enter the bathroom to shower. I looked at where Elena had laid her clothes on the bed. This was the perfect opportunity to slip her the first of her birthday gifts. I had just finished slipping her panties into my pocket when she came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Elena's POV-

I came out of the bathroom after taking my shower to see Damon standing in my bedroom. He looked stunning as always and I found that I was actually happy to see him. "What are you doing here, Damon?"

He looked up and smiled before making that slightly cute kissy face that he only made for me. "Thought I'd give you your birthday kiss," he teased.

I shook my head and smiled, enjoying our light banter. "Not gonna happen Damon," I told him as I moved past him to gather my clothes off the bed and head back to the bathroom. I was glad I had chosen the lingerie set I had, it always made me feel super sexy and confident; just how a girl should feel on her birthday.

Damon was still waiting for me when I finished getting dressed. "So really why are you here?" He smirked at me and pulled a small wrapped package from behind his back. I stepped forward and took it from him wonderingly. "Thank you Damon," I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Hah, I knew I'd get a kiss," he teased me. "Now open it," I laughed at Damon's bright and happy mood today.

I smiled and unwrapped the gift before gapping at it in wonder, "Damon you didn't have to get me this." The brand new silver mp3 player gleamed at me and lit up with bright blue light as I switched it on.

Damon just shrugged, "I didn't know what else you might like and I noticed your old one got smashed in your car accident a few months ago."

"Thank you," I said again as I looked up at him with a bright smile. For one intense moment of staring into his eyes I wondered if he really was going to kiss me or if I would actually mind.

He leaned down and hugged me in earnest before heading back to my window. "See you at the grill later Elena," with that he left me.

Damon's POV-

I arrived early at the grill and sat down at the bar to begin drinking. Elena, I knew, didn't expect me to actually participate in the party itself anyways. I watched the party begin behind me through the mirrors that lined the bar. When Elena entered with Caroline on one arm and Bonnie on the other I smiled. Elena looked up and returned my smile in the mirror. Now would be the perfect time to start my fun.

I grinned more as I reached a hand into my pocket and turned the little remote resting there on and cranked it up slightly. I heard Elena's sharp intake of breath from where I sat and watched her cheeks tint pink. She turned her face away and sat down in booth with her friends quickly and I switched the device off for the time being.

Elena's POV-

I had no clue what had happened a moment ago when I entered the grill. I had looked up and smiled at Damon who was sitting at the bar when suddenly a jolt of pleasure seared my clit. I don't know why I was so embarrassed though, it's not like it's the first time just looking at Damon has made me wet.

I looked back up at him when Caroline jumped up to go grab my cake and could barely see him through the crowd that was gathering around our booth. Again I felt that electric pulse jumping through me and blushed.

"Is something wrong Elena?" Bonnie asked me.

I turned to look at her and tried to get the blush to go away, "yah I'll be fine Bonnie I'm just warm is all. I'm gonna go splash some water on face, I'll be right back okay."

I got up and went to the bathroom quickly and splashed water over my hoping the clenching, tingling feel that was making my pussy gush would pass. It didn't and I couldn't help but leaned forward, pressing my hips into the edge of the sink. I desperately needed some relief from the pressure building inside me.

Damon's POV-

I couldn't resist turning the power up on the vibrating panties I had slipped Elena this morning when I saw her head to the bathroom. I knew I was torturing the girl but I couldn't help the feel of satisfaction I felt smelling her arousal from across the room. I saw Bonnie get up after a few minutes and head towards the bathroom to bring Elena back.

Elena's POV-

I was circling my hips sharply against the sink trying to find release, thoughts of Damon swimming in my mind as I did. Bonnie knocked on the door asking if I was okay and I jumped. Suddenly the feeling stopped and I took a calming breath before heading back to the party with my best friend.

I avoided looking at Damon for the rest of the night though, every time I had that pleasurable pulsating feel would start again and it was driving me nuts. I wasn't sure if it was because of his sweetness at getting me such a nice gift, or that Stefan was gone and it was my birthday, or if it was just my building attraction to Damon rearing its head. Either way I was sure I needed to stay away from him, not look at him and not talk to him for the rest of the night.

Damon's POV-

Ever since Elena had returned from the bathroom she had been avoiding looking at me, but there was no way she could know what I was up to. I was sick of it though, her avoidance was ruining my fun. I got up when I noticed a lag in her partying and flipped on the vibrator again as I approached her.

"Elena," I greeted smirking as her face flamed, "would you like to dance?" The question was innocent but I couldn't helping grinning wider hearing the little vibrator whir between her thighs.

Elena's POV-

I was trying to avoid getting these tingly feelings over Damon but he just wouldn't have that it seemed. He walked up smiling happily at me and asked me to dance. There was no real harm in dancing with I figured so I said yes. After all it was just a dance in room full of my family and friends, and its not like he would know how turned on I was.

Damon's POV-

I set the panties on pulsate and turned them up a bit more just before pulling Elena against me to dance. I could practically feel the vibrations through the front of my jeans as I held her close. We had barely started dancing when Elena's eyes began to dilate heavily and she was fighting to keep from gasping. I smiled and leaned close to her ear to whisper, "are you sure you don't want that birthday kiss Elena?" With that I turned and left the party, turning the device up to its highest setting as I did.

Elena's POV-

I nearly came undone as I danced with Damon. I could feel his growing hardness pressed against my stomach and that only fueled me on more. Then Damon leaned in close to my ear and asked if I wanted the kiss he had offered me just this morning. My heart sped up and I wanted to weep in frustration as he walked away.

Quickly I excused myself from the party, claiming that I thought I was coming down with a fever and headed home. The excruciating pressure between my thighs was close to peaking as I drove home. I rushed up the stairs quickly saying good night to both Aunt Jenna and Jeremy before locking my door for the night. I needed to find a release soon or I was going to go stark raving mad.

I threw my jacket on the floor and stripped out of my jeans before crawling onto the bed. Immediately I began rubbing my clit in tight circles through my panties and biting back a moan.

Damon's POV-

I waited for Elena to come home from just outside her window and watched her strip frantically. Quickly I switched turned the panties off and sat back to watch her rub her clit herself. God she was so sexy, how could my brother ever be fool enough to spend a week away from this was beyond me.

My cock was biting to my jeans as she rubbed away, quietly moaning and thrashing as she sought release. "Damon," she moaned, eyes clamped shut in elation. I crawled in through her window silently and laid down next to her unnoticed.

I watched her stroke herself for a few minutes more before I pulled the remote from my pocket and turned it up. She gasped and arched off the bed, her eyes popping wide open. "Yes Elena?" I whispered in the dark room and she gasped looking at me, the blush from earlier spreading along her face and chest.

Elena stopped her fingers work even though I kept the toy on full force and tried to cover self with her hands. "Now, now Elena, none of that," I admonished and slapped her hands away.

Elena's POV-

I was massaging my clit furiously getting closer and closer as I imagined Damon moving over me when suddenly the tingling sensation peaked. Damon was suddenly there beside me and wouldn't let me cover myself. "How long have you been there?" I gasped out, embarrassed.

"Long enough," he chuckled darkly. "Enjoying your birthday gift?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?" I stammered and Damon waved some little remote looking thing over my head. Suddenly I realized where the tingling vibrations in my groan were originating from. I jerked up to grab the control but Damon just moved it out of my reach and tossed the remote across the room.

"Ah, ah, ah, Elena," he warned holding me pinned on the bed next to him. Again I noticed his hardened cock, pressing into the my thigh from inside his jeans. His hand slid down my body and I squirmed against him, not entirely trying to get away. Damon rubbed his hand against the vibrating panties, pushing into my clit before he jerked them to the side.

"Damon," I swallowed heavily as I stared deep into his eyes and he looked back just as intensely. I moaned as he thrust two fingers inside me and began to stroke my insides slowly.

He moved forward glancing at my lips, and then back to my eyes before his eyes darted back to my mouth and he kissed me hungrily. My body began to thrust against his pumping fingers. Damon's tongue darted inside my mouth and massaged mine hungrily. He tasted like honey and blackberries and fine red wine on my tongue.

His lips left mine as he worked his way down my throat to nibble lightly against my pulse point. I felt his fingers curl inside me and hit that spot inside me I could never reach alone. My head rolled back as Damon suckled my flesh and I fought the orgasm threatening to explode within me. Damon scraped blunted teeth along my flesh and it burst forth in a rush. I moaned as I clenched around his fingers.

When I came down I noticed Damon was pulling the wet undergarments off me and eagerly jerked my top off for him. He grinned at me and stood up to strip off himself. Part of me couldn't believe I was doing this, but an even bigger part of me had hungered for it since the first time I met him.

Damon's perfect body gleamed in the moonlight from my window as he crawled down the bed to join me. His skin was cool as he moved in between my thighs and smiled at me before licking my dripping core hungrily.

Damon's POV-

Elena watched me undress hungrily and gasped as my tongue swiped up the juices gathered at the apex of her thighs. She tasted sweet and salty all at once as I dipped my tongue inside her gleaming folds. Her back arched and her hands pulled on my hair when my lips latched onto to clit, suckling it.

I moved up Elena's body and let a moan rumble out of my throat as she gripped my cock. Again I captured her sweet soft lips as she stroked her warm hand along my hard flesh. Elena smiled against me before pushing me back on the bed to straddled me. Her wet pussy rested just over where the tip of my cock sat.

Elena's POV-

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have Damon inside me now. I rolled over on top of him, straddling his long hard cock. Damon gripped his cock and rubbed it against wet clit making my entire body shudder in anticipation before holding it in place for me to slide down his shaft.

My pussy stretched taut as I pushed down onto him, his hands moving to my hips as he helped push me down on him. "Oh God, Damon," I moaned as he pressed me down until the entire length of his expansive cock rested inside me. His eyes sparkled as I began to ride him slowly. "Mmm," I moaned as I leaned back and began riding him harder.

Damon's held rolled back against my pillows and he thrust up into me. "Elena," he sighed before rolling up to sit with his cock still buried inside me.

Damon's solidly muscled chest brushed the hardened nipples of my chest making me moan. He wrapped his arms again and began thrusting into me. My body rocked and ground against and I captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Again and again we rocked together, moaning and gasping as we quickened our pace. Damon growled my name against my mouth before rocking us back wards onto the bed. His hands held my thighs up in the air as he fucked me hard into the mattress. "Oh yes… Damon…" I moaned for him beginning to come undone again.

Damon wrapped his hands in my hair and kissed me as he pumped into me hard and I realized he was as close to cumming as I was. We kissed hungrily and I felt his thrust push harder and deeper inside me as his cold seed squirted in my pussy. "Elena," he growled, his chest rumbling against me.

Damon POV-

Elena came against me as I finished pumping my seed into her, her nails raking down my spine. I looked down into her beloved face and brushed the sweat clinging hair from her face. She kissed me sweetly and I smiled down at her, "happy birthday."


End file.
